1. Field
The following description relates to a laser induced thermal imaging apparatus that is capable of forming an organic layer by transferring a transfer layer of a donor film to a large substrate and a method for manufacturing an organic light emitting diode (OLED) display device using the laser induced thermal imaging apparatus.
2. Description of Related Art
Typically, an organic light emitting diode (OLED) display device includes an anode, a cathode, and an organic layer interposed between the anode and the cathode.
Due to their wide viewing angles, high contrast ratios, and fast response times, OLED display devices have been receiving considerable attention as next generation display technology. In addition to an organic emissive layer (EML), an OLED display device may further include at least one of a hole injection layer (HIL), a hole transport layer (HTL), an electron transport layer (ETL), and an electron injection layer (EIL) depending on whether the EML is made of a high molecular or low molecular organic material.
In order to realize a full color OLED display device, an organic layer needs to be patterned. In a low molecular OLED display device, an organic layer is patterned using a shadow mask. In a high molecular-based OLED display device, an organic layer is patterned using an ink-jet printing method or a laser induced thermal imaging (LITI) method. In particular, the LITI method is advantageous over other methods because it achieves fine patterning of an organic layer and high resolution and is suitable for large-sized displays.